the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Ghastly NoHead
|species=Humanoid |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair= |eyes= |skin=Green |occupation= |era=*Pre-NoHead era *NoHead era |affiliation=Order of the NoHeads |masters=Mr. Demonic NoHead |apprentices=Mr. Ghastly NoHead }} Mr. Ghastly NoHead (also known as Noah Peterson) (1930-1990) is the son of Lieutenant Carrie Reid and Sergeant Keith Peterson, and the younger brother of Sheriff Missile. After the death of his close friend Joy, Noah was targeted by Mr. Demonic NoHead, leader of the Order of the NoHeads, who eventually seduced him and rechristened him as Mr. Ghastly NoHead. The NoHeads relocated to New York City, and over the course of ten years, Mr. Ghastly NoHead grew to be an accomplished deviant who equaled Mr. Demonic NoHead in strength. When he failed to confront him for the position of Dark Lord, Demonic believed he lacked initiative. However, Ghastly had already begun to contemplate his demise. On a mission, he learned of a Dark mutant named Andrew Heath and enlisted the reluctant young man as his apprentice. Mr. Ghastly NoHead returned with him to confront his own Master, only to find that Mr. Demonic NoHead had been captured by the Delwarian Security Program. He then returned to Koa, where he infiltrated the place of Mr. Demonic NoHead’s imprisonment. She located Demonic and fought him, but their duel ended in a draw when both were forced to flee the prison. Soon after, Demonic, who had taken Ms. Bitter NoHead as his new apprentice, called Mr. Ghastly NoHead to meet him in Newark, Delaware, where they dueled for the final time. Ghastly was initially overwhelmed by his Master’s attacks, but he was able to use his Dark mutantry to injure him. As a last resort, Demonic attempted to transfer his essence into his body, but was defeated when Ghastly hurled him into the void of the Darkness. Mr. Ghastly NoHead then took Ms. Bitter NoHead as his apprentice and continued Mr. Demonic NoHead’s legacy as NoHead Grandmaster. After the NoHeads recovered three of the Arts, Mr. Ghastly NoHead hunted the last one, the Orb of Power, across the world and eventually learned that it and the prophet who carried it was with Sheriff Missile. Shortly after, the recently created Police Grand Army attacked the First NoHead Base in the hopes of destroying it, and Mr. Ghastly NoHead encountered Sheriff Missile once again. After a brief confrontation, he killed his brother. He was then killed after the oscillator exploded. Biography Early life Mr. Ghastly NoHead was born as Noah Peterson in Sharon, Connecticut in 1930. His parents were Lieutenant Carrie Reid and Sergeant Keith Peterson of the police. The two had just left police service to reunite with Eli, Noah’s elder brother. Tragedy struck his family when his mother unexpectedly died; at the time, Peterson was only five years old. Lewis Carol, Reid’s fellow police pilot and friend, helped raise Peterson and his brother, and was thus like family to him. Becoming a NoHead At one point, Noah was about on a walk with his friend, Joy. However, they were attacked by thugs. In the mix, Joy was killed, making Noah furious. Peterson unwittingly used the Darkness to break the necks of both men in retaliation for the murder of his friend. He then returned to the body of Joy, crying uncontrollably. Peterson’s raw display of anger attracted the attention of Mr. Demonic NoHead, a Dark Lord who had recently abandoned the Legions of Metta and had been wandering the wilderness since. Peterson’s use of his powers in an act of vengeance, as well as the fearlessness he displayed in his presence, impressed him. When asked who he was, Peterson initially gave his childhood nickname of “Feint”, but quickly abandoned it for his birth name of Noah, since those who had known him as Feint were all dead as far as he was aware. The large man introduced himself as Mr. Demonic NoHead, the Dark Lord who would put Fobbles and mutants where they belonged. Initially, Noah did not realize who he was, but Demonic recognized in him the potential to become his apprentice. When he told the boy that he had murdered many people — women and children included — Noah confessed that he, like Mr. Demonic NoHead, was a killer as well. He also admitted upon further inquiry that he had received no formal training in the ways of the Darkness, nor did he possess an understanding of it; however, he told Demonic that he was still young, and that he was willing to learn to harness its power from him. First NoHead War Battle of Montana The final battle in Montana saw the decimation of police forces with the unleashing of Lord Sherem’s Karase, and Mr. Ghastly NoHead and his new Master were among the few survivors. He listened as Demonic explained the Karase’s significance. Suddenly, rubble began raining down on them, forcing them to relinquish. Ghastly countered by throwing his sword at the roof, causing the propietor of the explosion to lose his footing and fall to his death. The two prepared for their departure from Montana, though Ghastly was surprised at the reluctance of Demonic to leave the Karase under the rubble. Apprenticeship to the Dark Lord Mr. Ghastly NoHead’s training took place in the First NoHead Base for much of his early time with Demonic. It was during the training that Noah realized who the Dark mutant teaching him really was. The Dark Lord instilled within Mr. Ghastly NoHead tenets of secrecy, patience, and ingenuity. By the time Mr. Ghastly NoHead was twenty-seven years of age, his training had advanced into the study of the ways of the Legions of Metta. Mr. Ghastly NoHead constructed his personal sword in 1959. His customized weapon included a longer than average hilt and was powered by a set of brass energizers. His sword produced a blade that was nearly two meters in length, in order to support his tall stature. Graduation and rebirth Mr. Ghastly NoHead’s graduation took place in 1961. However, the event was cut short when Mr. Demonic NoHead was nearly killed by assassins in a hit ordered by Max Tegan and Sanct Security. Throughout the next few years, Mr. Ghastly NoHead became so absorbed by the Darkness that his physical body began to erode. Knowing that he would succumb to death if he did not act soon, Mr. Ghastly NoHead ripped his soul from his body and encased it in the armor he wore, thus allowing the Darkness to consume his useless body. Using his powers, the NoHead was able to keep his robes, armor and mask together, giving him some form while allowing him to use his powers as well as a sword. Apart from that, he no longer had a physical form and became simple, primitive intent. Mission to Yeracade Prison In 1979, Mr. Demonic NoHead reformed the Order to best suit the war. However, at this point Mr. Ghastly NoHead was waiting until Demonic’s already dying body weakened even further before he attacked him to take over the mantle of Dark Lord. Suspecting this, Mr. Demonic NoHead embarked on a mission to acquire a datapad, which was rumored to hold the secret to eternal life. In the meantime, Mr. Ghastly NoHead had finally begun to contemplate his move to overthrow his Master. On a mission, he learned of a mutant, Martin, and tracked him down, enlisting her as his apprentice in preparation for his challenge of Mr. Demonic NoHead. Meanwhile, Sarah Hill discovered that her father had been killed by a NoHead ten years previously. Believing the NoHead to be Mr. Demonic NoHead, she hired an assassin called the Huntress to capture Demonic and bring him to her. The Huntress, along with about twenty mercenaries, ambushed Mr. Demonic NoHead in his mansion. They captured him and took him to Beta Prison, where Hill interrogated him. When Mr. Ghastly NoHead returned with Ms. Bitter NoHead, they tracked Demonic to Beta Prison, so that he could free and challenge him. However, RC-1 had already freed the NoHead. Demonic began hunting down Sarah in the prison, but he was found and confronted by Ghastly. Realizing that Mr. Demonic NoHead’s sword had been taken from him, Mr. Ghastly NoHead then attacked. Demonic was able to hold him off with his powers, though he was aware that he could not defeat Ghastly without a sword. Suddenly, alarm bells rang out — Hill had activated the prison’s self-destruct sequence. As the prison began to collapse, Demonic telekinetically brought down the ceiling. Ghastly was able to avoid being crushed, but a wall of rock now stood between the two. Demonic ran toward the main hangar, while Ghastly fled to the ship. However, the latter then realized that Bitter had fled during the fight. Meanwhile, Demonic escaped the prison, reclaimed his sword, and killed the Huntress. Aboard their shuttle, Ghastly and Demonic teamed up for the last time, tracking Sarah to Edgewater, where Demonic allowed Mr. Ghastly NoHead to kill the girl. Victory in Delaware Before long, Mr. Ghastly NoHead received a distress signal in his shuttle on a channel that only NoHead Masters knew, instructing him to meet him in Newark, Delaware at Caleb’s camp. He worried at first that it might be a trap, but his instincts told him it was nothing more than a challenge to finish what they had begun in Koa. Mr. Ghastly NoHead arrived in Newark and landed just outside Caleb’s camp, where he found that Mr. Demonic NoHead was accompanied by a female assassin whom he revealed had sworn her loyalty to the NoHeads as his new apprentice. Ms. Bitter NoHead, as the apprentice identified herself, added that she would serve the true NoHead Grandmaster — whichever of them won the coming duel. Mr. Ghastly NoHead challenged Mr. Demonic NoHead, and the NoHead Grandmaster — whose sword had since been returned to him by the Huntress — fell upon him with furious, powerful strokes, quickly driving him backward. He was able to stave off his attacks, which soon changed into a pattern of quick thrusts and feints. Ghastly decided that to ensure victory he needed to use his sorcery; however, as he split his focus between Demonic and gathering his power, he failed to notice the freshly-dug grave of Sarah, who had been recently killed by Bitter. Ghastly tripped over the grave and fell, and Demonic instantly set upon him with a barrage of powerful blows and kicks, cracking one of his ribs. Ghastly was able to free himself from the assault with a series of acrobatic maneuvers and quickly stabbed at Demonic, only to find that he had not followed his escape, instead staying several meters away. His mistake had cost him; he now had a broken rib, and his acrobatics had tired him greatly. Ghastly quickly unleashed his gathered power in an attempt to drive his Master insane with hallucinations. The mental attack of Mr. Ghastly NoHead’s sorcery initially incapacitated Mr. Demonic NoHead, but he had conquered his fears years previously and was able to destroy the phantoms in a violent blast of dark side energy, which also sent Ghastly staggering backward. Desperate, Ghastly tapped into the energy of the dark side nexus present in Newark. Using this power, he drew forth tendrils of pure dark side energy from the ground, and directed them against his master. One of his tendrils clipped Demonic’s shoulder and caused him such excruciating pain that he fell to the ground in shock. Ghastly continued to pour the dark side into her manifestations, and Demonic tried ineffectively to stall them with lightning before he charged the sorcerer in an attempt to overwhelm him with brute strength. Each of Ghastly’s tendrils were dodged as Demonic moved in, swept him off of his feet, and knocked his sword out of his hand. However, one of his tendrils cut off his arm as he went for the killing blow, and Demonic collapsed to the ground in agony. Demonic quickly grabbed Ghastly’s wrist in a moment of despair and performed the ritual of essence transfer — a magical ability in which one’s consciousness was transferred into another object or being — which he had learned from Smasa’s datapad. His body was destroyed as his consciousness invaded Ghastly’s body, but Ghastly fought back, and the two entered a battle of wills. After a moment during which they were matched evenly, Mr. Ghastly NoHead finally defeated Mr. Demonic NoHead, hurling him into the void and believing he was dead. Unbeknownst to Ghastly, Demonic had survived and was rescued by a so-called medimutant named Cordo. Mr. Ghastly NoHead lay on the ground, still disoriented from the struggle for dominion of his own body with Demonic. Even though Demonic had been defeated, part of him remained imprinted upon him in the form of a spasming left hand. He rose awkwardly, and cleared the last vestiges of confusion before addressing the approaching girl. When Ms. Bitter NoHead called the name of Mr. Demonic NoHead, Ghastly declared that Demonic was gone, and that he, Mr. Ghastly NoHead, was the new NoHead Grandmaster. As Bitter’s new Master, he instructed the woman to take Demonic’s sword, which she would use until she built one of her own. Mr. Ghastly NoHead added that they were Mr. Demonic NoHead’s legacy, and that they would continue the ways of the Grand Plan. That way, although an individual might die, the NoHeads would still rule the universe forever. As the war continued, Mr. Ghastly NoHead murdered several goblins, using poison as one of his means. Orb of Power In 1990, Mr. Ghastly NoHead assigned Mr. Demonic NoHead, who had been rescued by a fraud named Conda, to hunt down the Orb of Power. The ex-Dark Lord’s search led him to ''Liberty, where he failed to acquire it, as it was with an officer named Ray. Ghastly, believing it was the Mystic who possessed it, ordered the prophet’s capture or murder, preferably the former. He also assigned Mr. Crooked NoHead, who insisted on bringing his son, the adolescent Mr. Stupid NoHead, with him on the hunt. Shortly after the destruction of the four cities, resulting in the eradication of the government’s army and a portion of its fleet, Mr. Stupid NoHead invaded Edgewater in search of the Mystic. He later deemed the prophet unnecessary as he captured a police cadet named Bladepoint, who had seen the Orb of Power. Mr. Ghastly NoHead was later upset to hear that the boy resisted Mr. Stupid NoHead’s interrogation. NoHead defended himself by explaining that Bladepoint was strong in the Light, albeit untrained. As the Old Police Station had been discovered, Mr. Ghastly NoHead ordered Mr. Crooked NoHead to destroy the Police Grand Army before they could harness the power of the Orb, and for Mr. Stupid NoHead to bring Bladepoint to him. However, NoHead never got the chance, as Bladepoint managed to escape with the help of his new powers. In the meantime, Mr. Ghastly NoHead Apparated into the NoHead Base and had Mr. Crooked NoHead replace him briefly. Death Sheriff Missile, who was reunited with his parents in Schenectady and promised to try to bring their son home after he had spotted Mr. Ghastly NoHead in a black teleportation cloud, saw the dark warrior in the oscillator and called to him using his birth name. Ghastly said he had been waiting for this day for a long time, before insisting that he had destroyed Noah, who Ghastly thought was weak and foolish like his father was. Missile refused to believe that; he said his son was alive and that Ghastly’s ways would only lead him to destruction, but Ghastly did not believe it. Missile pleaded with Mr. Ghastly NoHead to come home, saying that he and his parents missed having their boy with them. Ghastly, briefly conflicted by the pull towards the Light, told Sheriff Missile that he wanted to be free of the pain that he was feeling. With that, Mr. Ghastly NoHead, who was being watched from afar by Joseph Abernathy, Bladepoint, and Jean Richardson, took out his sword and impaled his own brother through the heart. As the Base finished draining the power to the weapon, and the power in the nearby houses went out, a mortally wounded Sheriff Missile fell to his death in the bowels of the oscillator. Enraged by the loss of his master, Joseph Abernathy fired a powerful gunshot and hit Mr. Ghastly NoHead in the side, seriously injuring the dark knight. The officer killed several robots in the area as Bladepoint and Jean, who were high above in the oscillator, began firing into the area as well. Joseph ignited bombs that he and Missile set throughout the oscillator, causing a massive explosion that breached the oscillator and gave Saul Cameron and the remaining police pilots an opportunity to destroy it. As Mr. Ghastly NoHead composed himself from his injury, he made eye contact with Jean Richardson and resolved to find him and Bladepoint before they could escape. He tore after them, attempting to outrun the explosions licking at his tail. However, before he could make it across the ramp, it was destroyed and his precious armor was consumed in the explosion. Physical description Mr. Ghastly NoHead was once a living man with black hair coiled finely into strips that he tied together behind his head. After he indulged his hunger for the Darkness he lost his corporeal form, preserving his existence only by having his soul linger within his mask and armor. The NoHead Grandmaster fully embraced his condition, as the mysterious and monstrous facets of it instilled in people who met him a deep-rooted fear upon which he could prey. Personality and traits Mr. Ghastly NoHead, even as a child, was a psychological and twisted sociopath. He showed no fear of Mr. Demonic NoHead upon their first meeting, instead admitting that he, like him, was also a killer. With time, Mr. Ghastly NoHead grew in cunning and ingenuity, and Mr. Demonic NoHead became impressed with his subtle and calculating nature, the same methods with which he employed mutantry, making himself comparable to Annabeth Black. Nonetheless, Ghastly was regarded by his Master as no more than an instrument to bring forth the eradication of all things the NoHeads could not rule. Mr. Ghastly NoHead displayed a hunger for knowledge and readily accepted Mr. Demonic NoHead’s offer to train him, passing several tests as a child to convince him of his dedication. Mr. Ghastly NoHead was loyal to Mr. Demonic NoHead throughout his time with him and carried out his orders without question. He was given to betrayal as well, as he recognized that treachery against his Master one day was also the way of the NoHeads, and pledged himself to striking him down to claim his position. After killing her Master in their final duel in Newark, Mr. Ghastly NoHead held on staunchly to his ideals, explaining to Ms. Bitter NoHead that they were Mr. Demonic NoHead’s legacy, and that he intended to continue the old ways. As a soul concealed in armor, Mr. Ghastly NoHead fully embraced his condition, as the mysterious and monstrous facets of it instilled in people who met him a deep-rooted fear upon which he could prey. Ceasing to feel fear and other emotions, he became an entity of pure intent. Nonetheless, Mr. Ghastly NoHead was still Human enough to have some feelings, as in spite his bond with the Darkness, he did seem to love his brother, Eli Peterson, though this love mostly evaporated after Eli led the war effort against the former’s cause. Relationships Family Despite his bond with the Darkness, Mr. Ghastly NoHead did seem to love his brother, Eli Peterson. However, this love mostly evaporated after Eli became Sheriff Missile and led the war effort against the former’s cause. Jean Richardson Mr. Ghastly NoHead and Jean Richardson have been enemies ever since the beginning of the First NoHead War. When Mr. Ghastly NoHead killed Sheriff Missile, Jean was furious at him. Behind the scenes In a 2018 interview, Thomas stated that it was not a coincidence that he obtained his post on 20 January, hinting at a connection with . As referenced by Thomas, the date of Mr. Ghastly NoHead's duel with Mr. Demonic NoHead coincides with the end of the Presidential term of in which he was replaced by Trump. It is common knowledge that Thomas views Trump as "evil". Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:1930 births Category:1990 deaths Category:American individuals Category:Dark mutants Category:Entities Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Mutants Category:NoHead Grandmasters Category:Peterson family Category:Pure-blood supremacists Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Villains